sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/14 March 2016
11:16 tffw your birthday is the end of a ban for someone 11:17 talk about HELL 02:04 * DroidUnit774 pings Moni 02:56 I totalllyyyy didn't sleep 02:56 while droid was here 02:56 i totally didnt sleep 02:57 rip 02:58 I actually had that in first block 02:59 wait 02:59 asdfghj 02:59 mo ni 03:00 i m s0ry 03:00 "When you flick your nipples they get 'pokey'" 03:00 moni what aroused you 03:00 "That means your aroused" 03:00 sleep 03:00 sleep aroused me 03:00 cause i fell asleep 03:01 oNE POUND FEESH 03:01 and the coldness of the desk touched my boobie ' -; 03:01 LICK THAT DICK LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING 03:01 WEEEE 03:01 SAUSAGE 03:01 Oh 03:01 wait, we're supposed to say sausage? 03:01 Shit. 03:01 weenis 03:01 do it again, sketch 03:01 LICK THAT DICK LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING 03:01 sa US AGE 03:01 WEENIS 03:02 PENSU 03:02 03:03 I do not know what I have walked in on 03:03 REBUN :D 03:03 * PierrotEclipse rebtackle 03:03 jkdfgrdfl; 03:03 * Rebun123 hugs Pierrot 03:03 oppppppppp 03:03 them p's 03:03 sh 03:04 oppa gangnam style 03:04 dadadada 03:04 No. 03:04 NO 03:04 "Do you want the government knowing what's on your phone?" "No I have my feelin's on my phone they better chill out." 03:04 NO NOT THAT AGAIN 03:04 We have to go for a bit. 03:04 i do not want the government knowin my feelings 03:04 oh brb 03:04 I...uh...witnessed a miracle last night...AKA I got a sane person on Shamchat 03:04 Nah. 03:04 And alrighty ^^ 03:04 That's 03:05 Impossible. 03:05 * loud gasp* "ARE WE DOING THE COURT CASE, CAUSE MY "OBJECTION"S ARE ON POINT" 03:05 i m sos rrry 03:05 okay 03:05 I would. 03:05 tffw someone's ban ends on your birthday 03:05 But that testimony is. 03:05 we must go now 03:05 Honestly 03:05 okay so for my birthday i'm getting hell 03:05 It was a Chara RPer...uh...We added each other on Steam, too :D 03:05 I was doing the court thing 03:05 * Rebun123 gets shot 03:05 omg rebun 03:05 and we twisted things up to prove Spongebob was innocent 03:06 Oh wow. 03:06 omf when did jess log on 03:06 Amoral Attorney Much (Kappa) 03:06 (cory) 03:06 i w a n t to ma ke it a da y longer ju st so t h at i dont have to deal with this guy on my birthday 03:06 pls help 03:06 brb though 03:06 * Mischief.Cat poofs 03:06 it's tempting as fu ck 03:06 Physical Education 03:06 EHRE I COME! 03:06 PLS GIVE ME THE PATIENCE 03:06 kay brb 03:06 R A 03:06 25 pls 03:06 Just 03:06 Look at Ra 03:07 Or, uh 03:07 Throw yourself to the Night Sky or something. 03:07 A god? :o 03:07 Yes. 03:07 25 saw Ra once. 03:07 But I don't have the picture. 03:08 It's so funny, though 03:09 now brb 03:09 Hearing the Ghostbusters theme 03:11 There we go 03:11 Rebun is nostalgic again ;A; 03:12 And 03:12 Chat is dead. 03:12 Makes sense, we're the only alive ones 03:12 Well, yeah. 03:13 The other ones are, uh 03:13 Either changing class, or having lunch 03:13 Given the time, I, uh. 03:13 I don't really know 03:13 Changing class, maybe. 03:14 Mhh....Let's see if I can find any sane Shamchatters in the Undertale tag.. 03:15 Oh, another Chara 03:15 whyaretheresomanygirlcharas 03:15 Uh 03:15 Either NSFW purpouses, or there's a lot of female headcannons. 03:16 Uhh...considering what I've seen...It's probably the first option 03:16 Oh. 03:16 I once spotted someone with "(nsfw charisk)" in their name 03:16 oAo 2016 03 14